


You're the Only One

by KirbyChan



Series: South Park Oneshots [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbyChan/pseuds/KirbyChan
Summary: When Craig hangs out with another friend of his, Tweek starts to get nervous. Thomas is so many things, things that Craig likes. What if Craig likes him more?





	You're the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> Jealous Tweek makes me soooooo happy
> 
> Very heavily inspired by [kisu-no-hi](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/)'s [wonderful artwork.](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/post/170595487779) Please give their work a look if you haven’t already, they are wonderful.

Tweek was furious at himself.

Granted, that wasn’t anything new, but this time felt different. Usually he was angry at himself because of his stupid anxiety, his inability to see the positive side to things until it’s practically shoved down his throat, his instinct to immediately jump to the worst possible conclusion to everything.

That was stuff he could live with; that he could get help with now that Craig was in his life. This…was something else entirely.

Craig apparently had plans after school with another friend of his. A friend that apparently didn’t go to the same school that they did; he was homeschooled. “Oh!” Clyde’s eyes had lit up in recognition. “You mean that Tourette’s kid, right? Uh, what’s-his-face.”

“Thomas,” Craig clarified with a roll of his eyes. “And yeah, that’s him. We haven’t hung out in a while so we made plans.”

Usually Tweek wouldn’t think much of it. To be honest, it was actually pretty cool that Craig had a homeschooled friend, and one that had another disability as well. Craig didn’t care about that at all, and it was almost endearing how accepting he was.

Until Clyde had said that one thing. “You guys goin’ on a date or what?”

And like the idiot that he was, Tweek gripped onto those words without even meaning to.

At first Tweek brushed it off as just Clyde being Clyde. He loved teasing Craig at every opportunity given, since it rarely ever happened, and Craig had given his usual response of the bird whenever Clyde said something stupid. He knew the tease was just that, a tease, and nothing serious at all.

But seeing Craig’s face light up when he noticed the kid next to the white Camry in the school’s parking lot made his stomach do flips, and not the good kind when Craig smiled at him. “Thomas!” Craig exclaimed with excitement that Tweek had only heard a small handful of times.

The kid, Thomas, had smiled shyly when he noticed Craig. “Hi Craig.”

“Dude, it’s been forever.”

“I – _shit!_ – I know. How are you?”

“Pretty good, man. I wanted to introduce you to someone.”

Tweek remembered; Craig had gently pushed him forward and Tweek fought with himself not to stumble. He wanted to make a good impression, but he couldn’t help noticing just how _tiny_ Thomas was. Craig absolutely towered over him by a good foot, and he himself stood above Thomas by at least four or five inches. “This is Tweek,” Craig described with a small sense of pride.

“Oh so you’re – you’re Tweek.” Thomas politely held out his hand and Tweek took it appreciatively. “Craig’s told me a lot about you – MOTHER _FUCKER-!”_

Despite the tic, Tweek could see why Craig liked Thomas so much. He could certainly relate to being unable to stop himself from saying certain things (or just making weird noises in his case ugh). Thomas was also incredibly sweet, and completely adorable.

Craig looked so happy just being in his presence. His mother gave the both of them a friendly wave before motioning Thomas and Craig to hop in the car. Gosh, his mother was sweet too, offering her son’s friend a ride…

As he watched the car drive off, a pang suddenly hit Tweek’s chest and he twitched instinctively. What was that?

It was almost a blur, the events that happened next. Tweek was so wrapped up in his own head that he barely registered where he was until something poked his side.

“Dude.” Token gently nudged Tweek, snapping him out of his thoughts. “You alright? You’ve been staring daggers at the couch the whole time.”

“Huh-?!” Oh Jesus, he’d been so out of it that he’d completely forgotten that Clyde had invited him to hang out after school with the rest of the guys.

Except Craig. Tweek felt himself get angrier just thinking about it.

“Oh, uh, yeah man. I’m fine.”

“Really? Cause you don’t look fine to me.”

“I _am._ Jesus, just drop it.”

“W-whoa.” Jimmy didn’t tear his eyes away from the game and made it into first place, making Clyde groan and mumbling something like ‘fucking blue shell-!’ but Tweek didn’t pay any attention. “You’re s-s-s-snapping, Tweek.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna tear a hole in Clyde’s couch if you grip it any harder.”

“Dude!” Clyde turned (missing how his kart fell off the side of the course) and pouted at Tweek. “Don’t do that! My dad’ll kill me.”

Immediately Tweek let go of the couch and gripped at his arm instead. “Urk – shit – sorry man.”

Satisfied, Clyde turned back to watch the horror of himself being in last place all of a sudden. Token kept his focus on Tweek. “…Are you peeved cause Craig’s hanging out with someone else?”

Damn it. He hated how perceptive Token could be sometimes. Tweek didn’t answer but the rapid twitching was enough to guess. “I think you hit the n-n-nail on the head there, T-T-T-Token.”

“I’m not peeved. Shut up.”

He could hear Clyde snickering. “Dude, are you jealous right now?”

“No-!”

From the looks on their faces, it was clear none of them believed him. Tweek felt heat rise in his cheeks and he quickly looked away. He wasn’t jealous. There was no goddamn way.

“There’s, like, no reason for you to be jealous, dude.” Clyde leaned against the foot of the couch, eyes now glued back to the TV. “Craig has a thing for blonds with issues, sure, but he’s committed to you.”

Confused, Tweek looked down at Clyde, ignoring how Token and Jimmy snickered like Clyde had just told the world’s most hilarious joke. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“Craig wasn’t even out of the closet when he first met Thomas,” Token explained. “But like, you could just tell he had a thing for him. He’d deny it up and down though.”

“He had the biggest fuckin’ crush on him. It was hilarious; you should’ve been there Tweek.” The race ended and Clyde had at least made it to 6th place. He’d take it. “I didn’t really notice it then, but looking back…”

“It was p-p-pretty obvious.”

“Yeah.” Clyde handed the controller off to Token. “Kick his ass, man.”

“Can do.” There was a bout of silence as Token and Jimmy picked their characters and course. “But Clyde’s right. He’s into you, dude. You don’t need to worry.”

If only it were that simple.

The more Tweek thought about it, even after he went home, the more his stupid brain came up with the worst scenarios.

Thomas was so damn cute. Even Tweek could admit that, and that one small meeting was more than enough for him to tell that the kid didn’t have a bad bone in his body. It was no wonder why Craig would get a crush on him.

And now that he was out of the closet, and Token had so eloquently put it, what was to stop Craig from rekindling those feelings? What if he found he liked Thomas more than him? What if tomorrow Craig wanted to break up with him?

Oh god. He couldn’t handle this. Tomorrow was going to kill him.

–

Immediately Craig could tell something was off the moment he saw Tweek.

The twitching was normal, but his expression and the way he looked lost in thought were dead giveaways, at least to him. He knew he had hung out with Clyde and the rest of his friends. Did something happen?

Probably not, Clyde would have been blabbing about it the moment they saw each other. Guess they had to do this the hard way then. “Hey Babe.”

That seemed to pull Tweek from his thoughts. From the startled “Agh-!” to Tweek finally meeting his stare, Craig’s frown deepened. Something was really bothering his boyfriend today. “Oh. Hey – urrgh – hey Craig.”

He pulled up a chair next to Tweek. Class would start any moment now, and he would probably be late, but Craig couldn’t have cared less. “What’s up?”

“Noth – nothing.” Tweek’s gaze dropped to his lap and quickly changed the subject. “How was yesterday?”

Craig rose a brow. “With Thomas?” Tweek nodded but kept his mouth shut. “It was fun. We played some games, talked a bunch. Normal stuff.”

“Is…” Tweek bit his lip and Craig waited patiently for him to continue. “Is that all?”

It took a few moments, but the implications suddenly hit Craig like a fucking truck. A part of him couldn’t help but be amused, and he had to stop himself from smiling. “Tweek,” he started, leaning over into Tweek’s personal space. “Babe. Are you jealous of Thomas?”

The rapid twitching was all the answer Craig needed. Tweek didn’t look happy at the accusation and drew his gaze as far away from Craig as possible. “No,” he spat back.

Tweek had always been a terrible liar. A wonderful actor, but a terrible liar. “Are you lying to me, Honey?” He pried harder, knowing Tweek would crack eventually.

It worked like a charm. It always did. “Urrrgh – yes,” Tweek grumbled.

“That’s better.” Craig let out a chuckle he’d been holding since this entire conversation started. “Thank you.” He brushed some stray hairs out of Tweek’s face and gently rubbed his thumb against Tweek’s cheek. “Why are you jealous?”

Groaning, it took Tweek almost a minute to work up the courage to answer. “You – agh – you like him. He makes you happy.”

“Yeah.” Craig pulled his hand away, only to replace it with his lips immediately after. Tweek yelped at the sudden kiss and resisted the urge to punch his boyfriend for surprising him. “But you make me happy too, Tweek. Really happy.”

The warning bell suddenly rang but Craig didn’t move from his spot, even when other students started filtering into the classroom. Tweek didn’t look convinced from Craig’s consolation. “But. But even so…”

“Tweek.” Craig cut him off before even more of his bad thoughts could come spilling out. He cupped Tweek’s chin and pulled his face to make him look at him. “I like Thomas, yeah. That doesn’t mean I wanna be with him. I have you.”

Once again Craig gave no warning as he leaned in to steal a kiss on Tweek’s lips. It was short and sweet, over in less than a few seconds, but it said everything Tweek needed to hear. “I wanna be with you, dude. Got it?”

For the first time in what felt like forever, Tweek smiled. Craig always did have an interesting way with words, but the warmth in his chest spoke volumes. “Got it.”

And if he made Craig late to class because he had to steal a few more kisses, well, neither of them complained about it.


End file.
